


This Seems Like A Terrible Idea (I Doubt Its That Bad)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Nancy poked her head out of the office to find out what was going on.





	This Seems Like A Terrible Idea (I Doubt Its That Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4810814#cmt4810814) at the three sentence ficathon at dreamwidth.

"This seems like a terrible idea."

"Oh come on, Jonathan. I doubt its that bad of a combo color."

Curious, Nancy poked her head out of the study to peer down the hallway into the living room and watched Steve argue with Jonathan. Over what looked like paint cans of orange and blue paints sitting innocently between them, ready to be mixed.

Jonathan aimed a pleading look at her as both of them noticed at the same time, Steve slowly grinned as Nancy watched.

"Hey, Nance! Think you can take a break for a bit? Jon and I could –"

Nancy shook her head and locked the door, snickering into her hands at the silliness of her boys.


End file.
